The present invention relates to a method of treatment for stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases, and more particularly, to a treatment for stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases by administering to the patient a pharmaceutical composition for stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases, which comprises an activated carbon as an active ingredient.
The stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases is a trouble incidental to an enteroproctia (stoma) installed after resection of an intestinal part affected by a disease such as ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease or hemorrhoidal disease. Namely, the stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases is inflammation of the skin around the enteroproctia (stoma) installed after resection of the affected part of the bowel. Since the enteroproctia (stoma) has no sphincteral muscle, the patient can not evacuate the bowels by relaxing the sphincteral muscle as a person with the normal anus, the evacuation is made regardless of the patient's will. Therefore, various inflammatory troubles such as rash, itching, redness, erosion, etc., tend to produce in the skin around the enteroproctia (stoma), principally due to frequent evacuation, defiling by leakage or scatter of excreta and attachment of the collecting bag to the patient's skin.
The enteroproctia (stoma) is mostly installed to the cases of rectal cancer, anal cancer, rectal ulcer, rectal polyp, infiltration of cystic cancer or uterine cancer to the rectum, spinal cord injury, ulcerative coliris, Crohn's disease, familial polyposis, rectal inflammation, ileus, anal atresia, megacolon and other like diseases.
The patient who has installed the enteroproctia (stoma) gets into distress when constipated since he can not control evacuation of his own will. Also, as the collecting bag touches the skin, the attached part of the skin is stimulated to form an eruption (rash). Further, due to frequent evacuation and defiling by leakage or scatter of excreta, there frequently produces inflammation of the skin around the enteroproctia (stoma) to give a great deal of discomfort to the patient.
Skin protective agents, emulsions, creams, antiphlogistics, antibiotics, etc., are used for the treatment of stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases, but it is impossible to perfectly cure of inflammation by such medication.
Thus, the development of a pharmaceutical composition capable of producing a definite therapeutic effect for stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases without causing side effects such as constipation has been demanded.
As a result of the present inventors' studies on an effective therapeutic agent for stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases, which is different from the conventional medicines, it has been found that the prominent therapeutic effect for the stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases by oral administration of a spherical activated carbon. Spherical activated carbons have been conventionally used as an oral therapeutic agent for chronic renal failure, but no report has ever been made on use of such spherical activated carbon as a therapeutic agent for the stoma (enteroproctia)-peripheral inflammation diseases. In view of this circumstance, the above finding by the present inventors is deemed an unexpected fact based on a novel conception. The present invention has been attained on the basis of the above finding.